C’était juste un pari
by nAnaElle.si
Summary: Un pari, rien qu’un pari. Un simple gage que Kiba m’avait donner. Qui imaginerait que j’en payerais encore les conséquence 4 ans plus tard ?


Mes chaussures grinçaient sur le parquet à chacun de mes déplacement. Mes mouvements étaient fluides, légers et rapides. Je me dirigeai vers le panier et en un seau je m'accrocha à l'arceau.

L'adrénaline du sport me montait à la tête. Toute cette excitation m'avait énormément manqué.

Je m'étais fais les ligaments croisés. Cela m'avait empêché d'assister à plusieurs match.

Malgré le fait que ma blessure ne soit pas totalement guérie j'avais décidé de reprendre l'entraînement. Peut importe les mises en gardes du médecin il fallait à tout prix que je puisse jouer les prochains match. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe je n'allais pas rester en béquille dans les tribunes à les supporter.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et je descendit du panier.

-Joli dunk, s'écria Kiba qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Inuzuka ?

-Rien rien. J'ai plus le droit de dire bonjour à notre bon vieux capitaine ? Rappel moi, tu n'es pas dispensé ? , dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Occupé toi de ton cu tu veux ?

-Calme toi. J'viens pas te chercher des noise. Sa te dis un 1 contre 1, histoire de voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux ?

-Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis largement meilleur que toi, dis-je en rigolant.

-C'est ça ouais. Pour pimenter le jeu je te propose de me donner un gage si je perds et l'inverse si je gagne.

-Rien à foutre de toute façon on sait tout les deux que c'est moi qui vas gagner.

-J'aime entendre ça capitaine.

J'allais chercher la balle avec la quelle je jouais et nous commencions la partie. Si un de nous deux marquait l'autre aurait automatiquement perdu.

J'essayais de défendre sur Kiba mais à chacun de mes mouvements mon genoux me faisait encore plus mal. Kiba avait donc réussit à marquer et il orna un de ses sourires stupides.

-La place de capitaine me revient de droit n'est ce pas Uzumaki ?

-Non, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas entièrement guéri Kiba.

-Rien n'empêche que tu as perdu et que je dois te donner un gage, dit-il avec un grand sourire fier de ça victoire.

-T'es vraiment un gamin Kiba, dis-je en m'asseyant à terre.

Connaissant Kiba et son amour inconditionnel pour les femmes et tout ce qui s'en suis, j'avais déjà une idée du gage qu'il allait me donné mais je priais quand même pour que ce gage porte sur autre chose.

Il réfléchissait puis me regarda sûr de lui.

-Tu connaît Hinata Hyuga ?

-Non, je voix pas du tout.

-Tu sais, la petite qui reste toujours seule à lire un livre.

-Non je vois toujours pas.

-Elle est dans ta classe, c'est une brune avec de longs cheveux elle a toujours ses lunettes et elle porte des habits trois fois trop larges.

-Ah oui. Elle. Hinitcha c'est ça ?

-Non, Hinata. Je te mets au défi de sortir avec elle et de la baiser avant la fin de la semaine de la semaine prochaine. Et après tu la quittes devant le lycée.

-T'es fou ? Je peux pas faire tout ça en 2 semaine.

-Eh alors ? Ça vas pas être si dur. Je te rappelles je tu un donjuan et toutes les filles rêve de coucher avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée.

-Qui te dit qu'elle est comme les autres ? Cette fille à l'air inaccessible. Elle est toujours dans son coin et elle ne dit jamais rien.

-Rappelle toi, tu es un as de la séduction.

\- Kiba, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre de...

-De quoi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle Mara, Itsuka, Kagami, Shion..., me coupa t'il.

-Non non non. Mais rappelle toi que c'est la soeur de Neji et je ne couche jamais avec les soeur de mes amis.

-Et c'était quoi alors cette histoire avec Tém...

-On était jeune, le coupais-je.

-Ça date de l'été dernier.

-Oui mais je suis près à parier qu'elle est vierge et honnêtement je ne veux pas être sa première fois.

-J'en ai rien à faire Naruto. Un pari est un pari donc tâche de le faire sinon tu verras ce que je te réserve.

Il parti avant que je ne m'en aperçoive et je resta un peu dans le gymnase.

-Uzumaki !

-Ça ferme déjà Gai ?

-Oui, vas vite prendre ta douche. Il est 18h et je d'alerte à 30.

Je parti rapidement au douche qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires. Je me mis sous l'eau froide et colla mon front sur le carlage de la douche.

Comment j'avais fais pour perdre contre Kiba. Bon je l'avoue, mes conditions physiques ne sont plus exactement parfaite mais bizarrement je ne pensais pas perdre contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas le nier Kiba c'était nettement amélioré et avait pris un temps d'avance sur moi pendant que je restait à la traîne.

Pour ce qui est du gage je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Comment Kiba allait découvrir si oui on non j'avais fais quelque chose avec cette fille. Je pouvais juste me rapprocher d'elle et sortir avec elle et ensuite faire comme si nous étions passer à l'acte pendant le week-end. Après je la quitterai devant le lycée.

J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille en sortant de la douche. Puis je m'habilla rapidement. J'enfilais mon haut et mis ma genouillère avant de mettre mon jogging. Je pris ensuite mes béquilles mon sac de cours et mon sac de sport.

Le fait que je porte de béquilles mais que je continue tout de même à faire du basket était un total paradoxe. Néanmoins j'avais toujours besoins de béquilles pour m'aider à marcher.

Après être sorti du gymnase je rentra chez moi enfin chez mon parrain, Jiraya.

Demain je devrais me rapprocher de cette fille pour un simple pari mais bizarrement j'avais hâte de voir comment j'allais procéder pour faire qu'elle sorte avec moi.


End file.
